The One Who Earned His Respect
by Yami Nocturna
Summary: SasukeUsa The last epic battle with Naruto ended with Sasuke in a coma. But as his body lay in the hospital, his soul took the form of a small black cat who ended up in the care of one Usagi Tsukino. One-shot


Yes! Another Naruto/Sailor Moon drabble. Now I'm sure a lot dislike Sasuke's character and how he acts lately, but the thing i, what would **you **become in his situation. He's a depressive character, who've been traumatised way too early in this life. So here's another drabble. SasuUsa

Summary: The final battle between Kyuubi-induced Naruto and Sasuke went well. No one died. And Naruto still had the Will of Fire to go on. But Sasuke from overuse of the Eternal Mangekyo ended up in a coma. But while his body was resting in the hospital his soul ended up in a stray black cat, whom Usagi also picked up being the kind soul.

* * *

**The One Who Earned His Respect**

one-shot**

* * *

  
**

He woke up feeling very strange. The last he remembered was... Naruto. The battle, instantly he jolted up and knew something was very wrong. He cast a glance down and saw two black paws. The Uchiha wanted to curse but only a digruntled mew came from his mouth.

"Oh... you're awake!" a cheerful voice exclaimed, a blonde girl in pink, not older than him, perhaps even younger by a couple year skipped over to him. She looked pretty normal, not a shinobi. As she tripped over ... air - yes, she definitely was no shinobi.

"Here, kitty kitty," cooed the girl, holding out her hand and wiggling her fingers, unvoluntarily Sasuke's eyes followed the movement, but then he regained his dignity and hissed. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you like those boys did. I bandaged your tail," Sasuke looked back and sure enough his tail wa bandaged, and now that he realized the existence of that appendage, flexing it in wonder, he felt pain. He meowed in pain.

"Well, you seem like a smart cat to understand me, but if your tail is hurt, don't move it like that, do you want to eat?" Sasuke huffed and sat down looking away. The annoying girl stood up and left, and he really hoped she decided he was aggravating and would let him get out of this enemy ploy to subdue him. But she came back with a bowl of milk and kitty crackers.

"I will just place it here," she placed the bowl and the crackers besides her bed, which as Sasuke now distastefully noted was pink. Just like most of her room. Another Sakura. How aggravating.

Suddenly a shrill voice from the window alerted him. "Usagi-chan! Youma, by your school! Quickly, henshin!" Youma? Demon? Henshin? Transform? So she was a shinobi after all! But the girl grabbed from the table a golden brooch and shouted out, "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" And in a flurry of ribbons, pure energy and something whcih could only be decribed as pure magic, her outfit changed to a ridiculous white body suits, with a blue skirt and collar. Red bows were on her chest and on her back. Red ornament formed on her buns.

"Hurry! The others need you!" Sasuke turned to the owner of the voice, which was a cat with a crescent on her forehead and red eyes which intelligently.

"I'm coming, Luna, I'm coming," huffed the girl, who was now identified as Usagi. Sasuke seeing their leave an opportunity to escape **and **if necessary find out about his _jailors _followed the cat and the girl out of the room. And the moment he came outside new thing assaulted him from everywhere. This was not one of the Ninja countries. Even as he followed the girl and the cat, who were rather fast, _but Sasuke excused himself that he was turned into a cat, and that is why he was slow. _No, he would never admit that a girl who looked like a shinobi failure could be fast enough for him to take note.

The building, the people, the technology, the quantity of people, this was all not his home. He didn't even know where he was, the idea was rather terrifying since he had no possibility of protecting himself. He sure tried to use chakra as he chased after Luna, the cat, and Usagi, but he failed. The people though seemed to be parting for the girl, children excitedly pointing and saying something akin to Seramun.

They finally arrived in front of the school, where apparently they were heading. Three other girls were there fighting a thing, which could only be described as something from Orochimaru's experiments. Fire. Lightning. Water and ice. They had to be ninja.

"Stop right there, youma!" announced Usagi, the youma turned to her and a black-haired girl who used Fire Release jutsus angrily huffed, "About time, odango atama!" Well, her hair did looked like odango.

"For love and justice! I'm the pretty-suited senshi, Sailor Moon!" announced Usagi, going through a flirtatious pose. But the creature seemed unphased, only satisfied with her arrival. And the battle went on. And as Sasuke watched it, he concluded they couldn't be shinobi. And that once more brought him to the fact that he was not in his world anymore. Call it karma? That he was stuck here as a cat?

Their movement were uncoordinated, their attacks not always hit the spot, and Usagi, or Sailor Moon, as she named herself, was the most pathetic of them all. Tripping, crying, and mostly being rather humiliating. Another blast from the youma was sent towards Sailor Moon who shuffled away from it and the next moment Sasuke dimly realized that he had moved way to close to them. The blast him straight on. Though his mind screamed in pain, but outwardly only a distressed meow was heard. Through haze he heard Sailor Moon's startled call, "Kitty!" he was gathered into warm arms and held close. Something warm fell onto his sensitive nose, and weakly Sasuke opened his eyes, cursing each second this weak existence.

The annoying girl was holding him close to her chest, tears streaming down her face, and then something akin to power glowed beneath the watery blue surfaces of her eyes, which were so similar to Naruto's.

"He did nothing to you!" she exclaimed angrily turning towards the youma, and in her hands appeared a pink wand, with a crescent on top, "Moon Healing Escalation!" And from the wand a flurry of crescent and energy charged towards the creature and then it became dust. Just dust.

"About time, odango atama!" scolded the raven-haired girl.

"Sorry for being late. But... I had a reason, Luna, you can explain. I have to take this little one home," whispered the annoying girl, glancing down at him. If Sasuke had more power he would have scratched her. He didn't need her sympathy!

The girl ran off, this time going much more faster than before, leaping from rooftop to another, and Sasuke had to note, never once did she trip. Just before returning to her house, which looked just like all the neighbouring houses, her clothes changed to that which she had been wearing and she rushed into the house.

"Mama! Mama!" she shouted distressfully, and out came a woman with purple hair and blue eyes.

"What is it! Did something happen?"

And the annoying girl held out gently his ravaged feline body to the woman, tears streaming from her eyes. Immediately he was driven off to a pet hospital, patched up, he couldn't even give a fight against this behaviour. He wa way too tired. He hated this. Even as his body enjoyed the warmth of the girl's body, as he lay in her lap as they rode home.

"Mama, can I keep him?" she asked suddenly.

"But what about Luna?"

"She'll watch after him, she's a kind kitty," spoke Usagi fondly.

* * *

The next few days he was recuperating. So far he had no suspicions about the Tsukino family, which consisted of Ikuko Tsukino, the housewife, Kenji Tsukino, the overprotective father, Shingo Tsukino, an annoying little brat, and Usagi Tsukino. The annoying girl, as he called her, tried to name him several times, but he never replied to her names. Who would want to be Hachiko? So what that it was a loyal dog? And he didn't want to be named Blackie, it was degrading. In fact he would probably eventually get stuck with one of those names, until once Shingo came home and whined about learning about folklore and some Sarutobi Sasuke. His reaction was immediate, and Ikuko laughed that he liked the name Sarutobi. But at the vehement hiss she tried Sasuke, and sure enough he replied.

He didn't really grow comfortable with his life, nor did he cease trying to find out about his location and how he became a cat. But there was little he could do. The wounds were healing slowly. And so he could only observe. Several times he saw Usagi sneak out of the house at night, returning with scratches, burns, cuts. He had no idea who made this girl fight, but she was not suited for battle. He heard all her whimsical daydreams about marriage, Tuxedo Kamen, a rose-wielding costume wearing clown, that's what Sasuke though, wonderings about the Moon Princess whom she was supposed to find and protect. Each time Sasuke just snorted, she would make a lousy protector, that was sure. And at first at night he was even disgusted with her silent sobs, which hid well from Luna, but since he slept next to her, he felt that shaking, and muffled sniff.

"Sasuke-chan," this habit of hers also annoyed him, "I just wish to be a normal teenager. I want to eat ice-cream. Kiss for the first time. Fall in love. Struggle my way through the school. I don't want to fight. I hate fighting." Though he pitied her slightly, because it was pathetic. At least he was ready to fight. He was born in such a family. And here she was a pacifist, a sap, someone who cried when she got a bad mark or got yelled at, someone who believed that fighting never solved anything forced into this life, because she was **Sailor Moon. **If he could have spoken he would told Usagi either to toughen up and become the warrior or leave it. And he would definitely tell much to Luna, about forcing civilians to become warriors. Even if they were _pretty-suited magical girls. _

This all continued until one day Usagi came home, messy, confused and as if lost. The luster was gone from her eyes. Mechanically she sat down and started brushing her hair, idly watching her Sailor Moon reflection. Finally she took off her tiara and numbly traced the golden crescent, which had never been there before. And she started laughing, hysterically though keeping it silent. This had Sasuke worried. Perhaps she snapped.

She turned to him, her eyes void of everything which was always there as if on a platter and began to speak.

"Sasuke-chan, what would you say if apparently me and that guy, Mamoru Chiba, were destined for each other," Sasuke meowed discontently. Now this was ridiculous. Despite his annoyance with her constant blabbering it was the only thing that was there for him.

Usagi began to shake as the Sailor form faded away, "What would you say if Tuxedo Kamen was Mamoru Chiba," Sasuke raised his head from his paw, "That... he is Endymion, and I am Princess Serenity," her voice broke as tears began to roll down her face. Well, this certainly made sense now. From the arrival of Sailor Venus, who said she was the Moon Princess, Sasuke felt it was a bit weird, why the Moon Princess was Sailor Venus. Why Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury were much more coordinated with each other, and seemed to have some instinctual knowledge, while Sailor Moon lacked it.

"Today he died again in my hands," whispered Usagi, "I remembered it all, the Moon Kingdom, our secret meetings and the terrible war," she stood up from her vanity table and walked to her bed, sitting down beide him idly petting his soft fur.

"I remember now as clearly as back then, the pain of seeing my beloved one die in front of me, my mother sent us here to be reborn and live happily on one planet, to not be separated by laws and prejudices, but that witch followed us. She killed him once more, and I fear that I will repeat what I did back then. But ... no... Venus has the sword," her voice became cheerful, but laced with hysterics, "but I can steal it... then I can join Endymion again."

Suicide, that was what she talking about. And Luna was nowhere to beat sense into her charge. Well... he would do it, only once, just because she always took care of him, fed him and healed him. He tried to put all the comfort, he, as Sasuke Uchiha, could muster, into than one mew, as he rubbed his head againt her side. Startled Usagi looked down. The insane smile on her face died down as something akin to realization crept upon her features.

"But then, you would be alone..." whispered Usagi, and carefully scooped him up into her hands. And for once Sasuke did not wiggle out of her hold, as the annoying girl fell asleep, though the tears still continued to stream.

* * *

Then came that time when she was leaving to the North Pole with her friends. She was idly sitting on the bed watching him, counting the minutes to her departure.

"You know, Sasuke-chan," annoyed Sasuke raised his head, flipping his tail in distaste towards the endearment, "Beryl destroyed the Moon. She killed Endymion. Her armies killed everyone I held dear. She killed Endymion now. She ressurected him and brainwashed him, but even after all of that I cannot hate her..."

Sasuke meowed in aggravation. They went today to destroy that blasted woman. How could she do it, if she had no hate towards her enemy. But in the end she came back. Victorious. Broken.

"I didn't hate her even as I gave her the finishing blow. I only pitied her because she didn't find a reason to love this world."

* * *

The next time she awoke she remembered nothing. It wa a if she went back to her regular life. Luna didn't speak with her, and her friends no longer recognized her. And Sasuke was much calmer, he could now spend more time worrying about his situation than worry about an annoying child forced into a warrior's life. But the peace didn't last. First came Ail and En. But they turned out just misunderstood. But still the Mamoru guy after whom Usagi chased annoyed him.

Perhaps she wasn't a genius, or a master of battle tactics, but even she was more established as a warrior. She still had far to go before earning his respect, like dropping her naive ideals, but even that was better than throwing roses and doing even more corny speeches than the Sailor Senshi. Which said a lot. So, why Mamoru annoyed him. He was a pansy. He wore a suit. He threw roses. And had the nerve to forget the one, who had once thrown her life away for him, was ready to do so again, and if at the cost of her life she could save his, she would do it with no hesitation.

Once Usagi gave a nervous laugh and said to noone, though he knew that perhaps to him, because she confided more in him than she did to Luna, "Perhaps he forgot because back then I chose my duty over my love and killed him with the Moon Sword." She gave another bitter laugh and went out, to school as usual. Leaving Sasuke to contemplate on her words.

And then, just as the guy remembers, a pink-haired spore, which had the nerve to live in **his room **(nevermind that it was really Usagi's), pull his tail, chase him off the bed (but Usagi being the kind soul let him in closer to her, though Sasuke grudginly lept on the bed, ending up somehow in the morning next to Usagi), **try **to steal the Silver Crystal, be the reason for the abduction of the other Senshi, but hey not only that, she was also the future daughter of Usagi and Mamoru. Mamoru, the guy who chased her away, because apparently his future self decided to send him dreams of impending doom. The negative view of that Mamoru guy became even worse. This all he once again heard, after another battle, where Usagi once more almost died, came home and had another nervous breakdown.

He didn't even know, with what was he more annoyed with the lack of pride Usagi exhibited, or the lack of brains in Mamoru. The pink spore undoubtedly got all her bad manners from her father.

* * *

The peace once more never laster. And now came the Death Busters. They stole pure hearts, or whatever they were, well at least neither he nor Mamoru had to worry about it. And with new enemies came new Sailor Senshi. Good thing that at the last battle Usagi powered up. It came handy. The enemy planted daimons inside humans which evolved as parasites eventually erupting from the hosts.

"They want to kill her," whispered Usagi once, the pink-haired spore was at her father's place and it was Usagi therapy time again, "Hotaru-chan, she is not guilty that she is Sailor Saturn. She can't be evil," whispered Usagi.

The new Senshi, Uranus and Neptune, after finding the Soldier of Ruin wanted to kill her, but Usagi protected her. She believed that if they were all Sailor Senshi they could find a way without fighting. But in the end she had to fight. And fought well, until meeting Mistress 9 who took over Hotaru, Sailor Saturn. And it was the story which she once told him, that made him re-evaluate Usagi as a person.

* * *

"That time, with the Holy Grail gone, Hotaru-chan inside Pharaoh 90, battling him until her death, I could only hope for me to become powerful enough, to create a pure heart powerful enough to pierce that darkness and save her," her voice was terrified and she whimpered, "Inside Pharaoh 90 I saw Tokyo. Everyone was dead, decaying, corpses, skeletons, bits of flesh, cut, torn aparn, blood, there was so much blood," her hands fisted together tightly, and Sasuke carefully scrutinized the girl with whom he had been living as a cat for a bit more than a year.

"But I knew I had to keep on going. To keep on searching for Hotaru, whose spirit was somewhere there," a bittersweet smile made its way upon her face, "I found her. I made it out. I guess... it doesn't really matter if she was saved."

And for the second time during his stay with her Sasuke leapt into her arms purring, as if trying to calm the annoying girl down. Despite all of her flaws, he knew fully well than in this world she was the last line of defense. The one who faced the worst. A frail princess, who never wanted to fight, but always did so.

The next enemy invaded the Earth from its core. For days Usagi coughed up black blood. Apparently she was tied to the Earth just as its Prince and they were both dying. And even then she managed to drag herself out to battle, protect her friends, the people and be everything that she personified to this world: hope and light. Sometimes Sasuke caught himself even thinking, that if they world had such a beacon, wouldn't things be different. But then again he caught himself at those stupid sentimental thoughts, and realized that she would be killed for that which she personified. Peace and hope.

She had no place in their world. And thus essentially he had no place in her world.

* * *

It was the last enemy that really hit hard. He had been there, with her, in her arms, when she went to see that pansy off. He saw clearly that golden eyed woman who took a shining bright crystal from the pansy, hi body instantly decaying and falling apart. Usagi forgot it. Usagi simply forgot it, and perhaps it was for the best. One by one her friends went down. This time the enemy hunted the Sailor Senshi. In the end Usagi brought home Luna, Artemis and Diana. All three had their crescents damaged, and behaved as normal house cats, and as Usagi left them all in her mother's care, for the first time her mother noted the way Usagi always said goodbye before leaving to a final battle.

_"Usagi... she just said goodbye, as if she will never return."_

And Sasuke waited, and waited. Waited for Sailor Moon to return once more victorious, her friends beside her. Sure he always said that she needed to loose that naivety, to become tougher, but after these two years he realized that it was her unending hope in the humanity that kept her going. Something which he lacked. It was the pure love she felt for all on such a grand scale... that no one in his world could ever imagine. He understood why the stories of the future where she was queen were always so magical. Because she was Sailor Moon.

And grudgingly Sasuke Uchiha had to admit, he grew a soft spot for the annoying girl who grew from a whiny klutz to the epitome and chivalry, courage and hope all in one.

* * *

But her friends never returned. She came back two days later, her hair silver as the moon, her eyes dark as sapphires and without explaining anything hugged her mother bitterly crying her soul out. He didn't know what happened for many days, until one day, she and the four cats went to nine graves and a smaller one beside those, suitable for a child, just the age of Chibi-Usa. The tombstones read: Mamoru Chiba, Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Michiru Kaiou, Haruka Tenou, Hotaru Tomoe, Setsuna Meiou, and one Small Lady. For the one who would never be born.

And only a few days later did Luna finally beat out of Usagi what happened. Back then everyone died and she was left alone with the ultimate evil, the one born without a star, something so massive by her description that the Kyuubi would run away whining. But her friends chose to melt their souls with her to give her the ultimate form of power. Sailor Cosmos. No longer a guardian of the Moon, but the queen of stars.

And it was that moment, when Sasuke didn't do it, just to stop the whining, didn't doubt her true power, when he really wanted to beat the hell out of her friends, even if he was just a cat, because they couldn't believe in that which she was, even though he began believing in her, that his feline body changed into his grown, no longer sixteen year old, but eighteen year old body, (he definitely aged, his hair was much longer he, idly noted Sasuke) as he reveled in the feeling of his own body.

"Sasuke-chan?" whispered Usagi frozen in shock, even as the three felines moved protectively in front of her.

"But?" as if in a daze she stood up reaching towards his hair, as Sasuke in a feline manner batted her hand away, in the sameway he used to bat her away when she was too touchy for him.

"It is you," she whispered, "but how..." the tears were drying on her face, the grief momentarily forgotten.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, a shinobi from a world which never knew a beacon of light such as you, a symbol of hope and serenity, of all the good things in the world."

To his surprise she silently stood an listened.

"I appeared in this world as a cat, after my last battle with my old friend whom I often ridiculed, taunted, tortured for the same qualities you have, though your are on a much grander scale. I had tried to severe all bonds of friendship in that world, concentrated on my hate and revenge. But I always was a step behind. I never knew why."

The words flowed out naturally. Without pride or arrogance hindering them as usual. Perhaps it was becuse he hadn't spoken for two years. Perhaps because he changed. But Sasuke as sure wasn't going to stop these words now.

"You have constantly proven to me that your way is the way that could never be reached by giving in to hate. Call it destiny, call it karma, perhaps I died in that last battle. But before I spent these last two years with you, I forgot love, I gave up friendship, I was nothing. Even if I can break your neck easily, I am nothing compared to you. And if I could I would bring back your friends to beat some sense into them, because you are the one who always wins, even when nothing seems like it, because you love everyone."

"Sasuke-chan," spoke Usagi a bit dumbfounded by his rant.

"Don't call me that, really. I'm a boy. No a man. I've been an adult officialy ince I've been 12, just drop the suffix or at least use kun," he spoke. As if in a trance Usagi tried out _Sasuke-kun. _She reached out to him and this time he didn't bat her hands away as curiously like a kitten she examined his face, his hair, the clothes. For a second he smirked and had the sudden whim to show her the Sharingan but decided not to scare her that soon. Something rather uncomfortable stirred within his stomach at her sudden scrutiny.

"Pretty," finally breathed out Usagi, and for the first time Sasuke Uchiha** flushed** at a compliment from a girl. He didn't quite remember what he wanted to say more, but her sudden shriek alarmed him.

"You're disappearing, Sasuke-kun," whispered Usagi. Sasuke raised his hands and idly noted how his form flickered and noise and wind started filling his ears. From a distance he heard Naruto's excited voice, "That teme is waking up finally!"

"Where are you disappearing to?" whispered Usagi, her eyes wide with fear. Tears beginning to stream down her face once more. Not only she lost her friends, but she lost her kitty-confidant who had been a sentient human being actually. It was sad. And since Sasuke was sure he would never see her again, he decided just once to indulge in a real **whim. **Leaning forwards he kissed away the two lines of tears.

"I was very popular and all the shinobi girls swooned over me," he spoke, cupping her face within his hands, "I've met good shinobi girls, bad ones, those who killed, those who were pathetic, but despite the fact that you would never be a shinobi, despite the fact that I once decided that if I choose a girl to like, she will be an excellent shinobi, you are first and perhaps the only one, who was not like what I expected, not what I respected at first, but you are the only one who gained my absolute loyalty, respect and..." this time he halted, as he wanted to say that l-word, the one so foreign to him, but not only that it got stuck to his tongue, but could he say that to her so soon after the pansy's death, could he say it and then disappear? Just like that... M-Mamoru, who told her he ... her and then died?

No...

"I like you very much Usagi. You are the brightest star. I will never forget you."

And in the end as he finally faded away she still cried. Her macara streaming down her face, silver hair pooling around her. So frail and tender, yet so strong and powerful. This was the power which neither he nor Madara could dream about.

* * *

The next he opened his eyes in Konoha hospital.

"Why did you sleep for so long! Teme!" bit out Naruto, trying to act as usual, but the act was strained, without a doubt, he still was wary.

"Thinking about my life," spoke Sasuke. His suddent reply made Sakura and Tsunade stare at him incredulously, and Sakura, who was once his itsy-bitsy fangirl, bit out: "Did you realize you are pathetic?"

But Sasuke paid no heed to that.

"Naruto, thank you." It was time he start fixing his life, if he wanted to fullfil the promise of never forgetting her. "Tsunade-sama, I willingly turn myself in, I will accept any punishment and I will disclose any information which I found out during my travels."

And in a slightly mischievous way, though he never showed it to his teammates he delighted in their shocked expressions.

* * *

From that day two years had passed. He was twenty, his probationary period ended and he could take some missions with Sakura, Sai, Naruto and Kakashi watching him. Naruto was well on the way to become a Hokage, and though Sasuke never told his blonde friend that, Naruto would become a great Hokage. The Konoha Elders had been apprehended for their crimes, including the Uchiha massacre and framing Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke never told Naruto that he considered him a friend, but strangely he thought that Naruto knew it. Though the distance was never quite fixed between them, and it wasn't because Naruto wan't forgiving, but because he reminded Sasuke too much of Usagi.

It was just another routine day, another day when he tried to make up for his lost time, to live and to try to learn what it was that Usagi understood so much, that she always won. How she could without trying to change him, how she could save her world, ressurect it, go into the depths of madness and come out of it.

"Sasuke-teme, the old hag wishes to see you, says some crazy royal is demanding your services, can't throw the crazy bat out of her office," of the crude lexicon and the teasing tone could belong only to Naruto. Dejectedly Sasuke trodded to the Hokage Tower, Naruto following him, teasing about old witches having their way with his young supple body.

Outside of Tsunade's office stood Sakura who was rather jumpy.

"What's da matter," asked Naruto.

"She... she... she is insane, and she doesn't fear even Tsunade's punches, she just fades in and fades out," spoke Sakura nervously.

"A shinobi? Why wasn't anyone alerted?"

"We can't! I don't know it must be some advanced genjutsu, or it's magic," replied Sakura, as she opened the door. And the moment Sasuke came in a blur of white and silver jumped at him. A familiar scent, which he had long since inhaled invaded his senses, and a happy voice exclaimed:

"Sasuke-chan!" surprised yells ounded from the Hokage, Shizune, Naruto and Sakura.

The only one who would ever call him that, the annoying girl, raised her head and just as the last time he saw her she was crying.

"Why is it that you cry now?" asked Sasuke kindly, earning another round of surprised yells, while Shizune shouted about a bad case of fever with the Uchiha boy, "Last time you cried because I was waking up and just as we started knowing each other we had to say our goodbyes, but this time, you should be happy," he murmured.

Usagi wiped tears away from her eyes, beaming happily, "Silly, I'm crying because I'm happy. Because finally after two years of dimension hopping I finally found you."

"For two years you searched for me? I didn't deserve that much attention from you," muttered Sasuke looking away flustered.

"Stupid," spoke Usagi flicking his nose, "Now let's finally meet normally, I am Usagi Tsukino, age 18, my hobbies are sleeping, eating, and protecting the world from monsters, I am an ancient princess and a Queen of Stars, and I once owned a very cute black cat. Who wa very arrogant and quite often mean. I lost that cat awhile ago and now came here to find him. Will you help me, oh stranger?" a giggle fell from her lips and Sasuke smiled.

Sakura promptly fainted, Naruto stared at Sasuke, his jaw at the floor, Tsunade and Shizune froze in the midst of their rapid discusion which infection Sasuke caught. And Kakahi arrived just at the wrong moment.

"Very well, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, I was once an avenger, but two years in a coma changed my outlook on life, since I met a whiny, klutzy crababy savior of the world in the making. My hobbies are catching up on thing I missed in life, dreaming of a person whom I missed and training with new motivation. I was once pathetic and lost, but now I am slowly finding myself again. Perhaps we can find me right there where we will find that cat?"

At that moment Kakashi promptly left the Hokage Tower promising never to drink again.

"Your friends are funny," spoke Usagi turning to the frozen quartet behind them.

"They're not my friends," grumbled Sasuke half-heartedly.

"Shall we?" asked Usagi, and offering her an elbow to hold on, he had a very good idea what kind of shoes she had beneath that cloak... or actually, what kind of outfit...

His head felt light, and for the first time since forever and Uchiha was behaving absolutely out of character, causing multiple fanting episodes in Konoha.

* * *

**owari**

**

* * *

_05/01/2011 - _**_kinda unsure about Sasuke's change of outlook on life, but I think I made the transition as realistic as possible. Sasuke is the one who always respected power and thought that bonds held him back. Idealistic views were weak. So for him to have a he needed to be stuck into a situation where he could not open his mouth, but rather watch and learn and listen. I think it is rather realistic, though the worry never goe away, even when Sasuke redeems himself, because well, he's a lovable bastard. So, what do you say? Is it posible for Sasuke to see the other way, not the way of hate and revenge, after living through with Usagi each battle, seeing her getting home broken and tired, defeating each enemy which is stronger that the other, and still love the world, never hating anyone?_**  
**


End file.
